The inventor is aware of the need for a wound dressing, which not only cover and protect the wound but create a healthy wound bed that is well vascularised. The reconstruction of the wound bed is of utmost importance. By this the inventor means to remove barriers and obstructions that prevent or delays wound healing.
Healing is optimized if the wound bed is healthy. It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a dressing which assists the body with the healing process, by preparing the wound bed for healing. An absorbent dressing is very important to absorb body fluid and keep it away from the wound bed, preventing maceration and over granulation.
Breaking down of slough and necrotic tissue improves wound healing, but also increases the volumes of exudates. This must be monitored carefully to prevent damage to healthy skin. Preferably, the dressing materials should also assist with the draining of oedem from the wound bed which reduces swelling and improves blood supply to the wound bed.
It is an object of the invention to provide a highly absorbent wound dressing, which actively assists with the healing process of a wound, in use.